I See Fire
by MissScarlettJ
Summary: I expected a lot when I was reborn into the Avatar world. I expected to become a kick-ass fire-bender, worthy of my namesake. I expected to save my brother and help him make the world a better place. I expected a lot of things, and now I know that it was a mistake. Expecting just makes you that much more unprepared for the harsh reality. Self Insert! Future Jet/OMC! SLASH!
1. Chapter one- Baby troubles

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar or anything pertaining to it.**

 **Prologue**

I have never been the sharpest tool in the shed, nor the fastest runner on the team, or really the best in any subject. Unless you count getting lost a skill.

While the other guys were out playing sports and flirting with girls, I was inside reading manga and watching anime. From Fruits Basket to Attack on Titan, I absorbed anything I could get my hands on.

This included Avatar: The Last Airbender, of course. Though to this day, I can't seem to decide whether or not it fell under the anime category. On one side it would be considered anime, then on the other side, it would be considered a cartoon. I suppose it's also the same for Teen Titans, so maybe they have their own category I just don't know about? And let's not get into that _thing_ they called the movie.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Avatar was one of the few shows that I could actually get my parents to sit down and watch without arguing through the entire thing.

I was an only child you see, so I didn't have another person I could really share my obsession with. Sure I had friends, but I never got close enough to them to invite them over. Not because I was more mature or anything like that, I just couldn't focus long enough to get that close. My parents were also out of the question, they were too busy yelling at me, or each other, to really listen. So when I finally found something that they would pay attention to, it was a godsend.

But that didn't mean that they agreed with me spending all day, every day, on the internet. Mom would yell that my laziness was making my grades drop and Dad would tell me that my life was going nowhere fast. I paid their complaints no attention. After all, that was future me's problems.

Though he was right, of course, just not in the way he expected. My life didn't go anywhere, but it wasn't because of anime or manga, I just died before it had the chance.

My death was probably comical to those who caught it on the Evening News. Though I like to think that my parents didn't laugh about it. Not that the same could be applied to even me. I mean, it wasn't every day a teen gets lost on the route he'd taken home since he was six and gets killed by a falling sledgehammer.

Death hurt of course, just not for very long. Getting something that heavy to the head didn't necessarily kill me immediately, but sure did it knock me out quickly.

I almost feel bad for the poor soul that dropped the thing. Almost being the key word there, after all, he did _kill_ me. I wonder if he got charged with manslaughter.

That's not the point, this story is about what happened after.

* * *

 **Book One- Family**

 **Chapter one- Baby troubles**

After a few peaceful seconds of complete darkness, I was pushed into a sudden light. The air wasn't cold per say, it just colder than wherever I was before.

I let out a startled cry as something that felt much like hands grabbed me and started poking, prodding, and pulling at me. I tried to look around, only to find I could only see shadows.

I tried to yell for the hands to stop, but all that came out was more high-pitched cries.

The hands stilled their assault, instead wrapping me tightly in a blanket and handing me off.

"It's a healthy baby boy." A voice said spoke.

Of course, I was a boy, and how healthy could I be after taking a sledgehammer to the head.

The other giant held me closely, her warmth oddly familiar.

"Roku," she whispered quietly.

Roku, where did I know that name from? I halted my panicked screaming to think.

"A-after the Avatar princess?"

The Avatar? As in Avatar Roku in Avatar: The Last Airbender? And did they just call her princess?!

I felt the woman holding me a nod. "He will be a powerful firebender, just like his fa—"

The woman let out a pained sound, almost dropping me as she lurched forward suddenly.

I tried my best to try to form words, but all that came out was the same crying as before. And once it started I couldn't seem to make it stop, everyone in the room talking at once didn't help.

"Princess are you-"

"Take the baby—"

"His Father—"

"Prince Iroh—"

I pulled none too gently from the woman's arms. The sound of a door open, and suddenly whoever was holding me started running.

Another door opened and I was met with more panicked voices.

"What happened?" A larger shadow towered the girl who was holding me. "Is everything okay? Is there something wrong?"

The girl all but shoved me in, what sounded like a man's, arms. "There was a complication, I need to get back, take Prince Roku."

"Roku?" Another voice sounded from farther away, this one sounding almost disgusted.

"The princess said that is what his name is." A door slammed, alerting me that the woman left.

* * *

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out I was reborn into the Avatar world. I mean with Uncle Ozai, Aunt Ursa, and Grandfather Azulon, what self-respecting Avatar fan wouldn't be able to tell they had been reborn into the show they love so much?

Though a normal person might not have accepted the conclusion as quickly. I mean, it's not like I was in a particularly dangerous show. The worst thing out there is an angry spirit after fire nation blood. But I was Prince Roku, son of crown Prince Iroh. If I wanted to, I could probably stay in the castle forever.

Plus, I would never have to be more than a prince; unless, you know, my big brother Lu Ten dies like he did in canon. But hopefully, I could stop that, then Iroh could be Fire Lord and Zuko would never be banished.

But then Aang, Katara, and Sokka might never become a team and the comet would ensure the appropriation of the Earth Kingdom.

But Iroh wouldn't do that, right?

Ugh, what I could and couldn't change without hundreds dying hurt my head. Anyway, I had more important things to worry about, like the six-year-old standing over my red crib.

As far as I could tell I was only a few months younger than Zuko, which was good because then we could become good friends. But it also meant Lu Ten was almost six years older than me and old enough to realize I was the reason his mother died.

At least, my vision had finally cleared up so I could see if he was going to kill me in revenge.

"Father says that it isn't your fault Mother died." The little boy sighed. "But Mother died because something happened when she gave birth to you."

His eyes started to leak, making my heart clench uncomfortably. The poor confused boy. I gave him my best baby smile and reached up towards him, maybe I could cheer him up.

It worked, Lu Ten smiled through his tears and bent down to lift me from the crib.

"You have no idea do you?" Lu Ten whispered. "You're just a little baby."

If only he was right.

* * *

It wasn't long after I finally got my body to obey my command to sit up that I met the little brat that was called Zuko.

Ursa had been a regular in my nursery, checking up on me and making sure Iroh wasn't wasting away in his grief. I liked her, her hands were more careful than Iroh's or Lu Ten's, and she smelled nicer. Not that I preferred her to either of them.

She wasn't amusing enough to keep my attention.

They were my new family, and though I had only really known them for a few months, I was tentatively coming to love them.

Every night, after he put Lu Ten to bed, Iroh would sing me a song I recognized from the show. And every night, without fail, he would whisper to me how much my mother loved me.

Now it was the only way I could fall asleep, without those soothing words, sleeping just felt . . . _wrong_.

I doubted Zuko had the same problem. He probably never slept, because he definitely didn't blink. I would know, he had been staring at me for the last hour and a half.

Even when the gentle fall breeze, which I knew for a fact could make your eyes water if you didn't squint into it, ran through our little sitting area set up by the pond, he didn't so much as flinch.

Maybe it was a firebender thing or something he got from Ozai?

Not even glancing away from me, the older prince reached down, picked up one of the many toys littering our blanket, and didn't hesitate in throwing it at me.

The block hit my shoulder with a burst of pain, and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes.

 _That little shit!_

Glaring I picked up my own toy and launched it at him.

"Roku!" Iroh's scolded, bending down out of nowhere to scoop me up. "We do not throw things! Especially at your cousin!"

Zuko gave a sniff from his spot in Ursa's arms as if he was completely innocent in the matter.

Pointing at Zuko I tried to convey his part, but all that came out was a series of random babbles.

Iroh sighed. "I'm so sorry Ursa, I think there's just been a little too much excitement for him."

"It's fine." Ursa gave a little smile. "Children will be children."

Just because our names were only a letter off from each other didn't mean we had to get along. He would pay for this, mark my words.

* * *

I take back every bad thing I ever said about baby Zuko, he can even be my best friend now, as long as I never have to see Azula again. Even as a one-year-old, she was the epitome of evil.

I had been willing to give her a chance, after all, she was only a baby. But after one meeting I regretted my choice. She managed to trip me, throw a rock at me, and make a mess that everyone blamed me for. It was like she was trying to make my life miserable.

So when Lu Ten asked: "Roku, don't you want to play with baby Azula?" My answer was immediate.

"No!"

My older brother laughed. "Why? Do you not like Azula?"

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "No!"

"Well, that's just too bad then," Lu Ten lifted me into his arms, "because Father sent me to bring you to play with Zuko and Azula."

I started to struggle as hard as my little baby body could. "NO!"

"You know," Lu Ten sighed, "I'm starting to think that's the only word you know."

"No." I shook my head, determined to prove him wrong. "Lo Tem!"

The older boy gave a delighted laughed and stopped to hug me closer.

"That was my name! It was garbled and baby-like, but it was my name!" He squealed.

I renewed my struggle when the eight-year old's grip became uncomfortably tight. It wouldn't do to be strangled by my brother before I had the chance to even walk outside the palace walls.

"Sorry, sorry." Lu Ten laughed, rubbing his head with his free hand.

I easily forgave, as I always did when he gave me that care-free smile. I had grown close with my brother over the years we were together, and I already had nightmares about not being able to stop his death.

I would like to say that I had a complex plan that would stop Lu Ten from dying, but I honestly had nothing of the sort. I knew nothing of how he died, except that he was part of the six hundred day siege on Ba Sing Sa, so I really didn't know enough about his death to warn him. I wouldn't be old enough to go off to war with them. My best bet was just to get it so he didn't become a soldier, and stopping the son of the Crown Prince's heir from joining his peers in the war was going to hard. But, hopefully, not impossible.

We approached the red door of Zuko and Azula's playroom and I suddenly remembered where we were headed.

As if sensing my dread, Lu Ten tried his best to reassure me.

"Baby Azula's not that bad," he said, "and she doesn't mean to scare you; she's just a baby."

Scare me? Azula didn't scare me in the slightest! She just . . . well, she . . . she didn't scare me okay!

"No." I pouted.

Lu Ten gave me a bemused smile as the guards opened the double doors for us to pass.

"What? You're not scared of Azula?"

I glared. It was a trap and I knew it. If I said no, then he would say I was scared of the baby. But if I stayed quiet than it would be like I was admitting I was scared of her. Which I most definitely was not.

It's not that I couldn't say anything else, I could say everything that Zuko could say. I figured if I just copied everything my older cousin did, then I wouldn't be labeled a genius. That would bring even more attention to me. Azula was supposed to be the prodigy anyway, so hopefully she could bring any unwanted attention from my odd behavior onto her. That or her insane behavior would do the trick, insanity was a great distraction tool.

"You're so cute!" Lu Ten squealed suddenly, hugging me tightly and spinning me around at an almost impossible speed.

Sometimes I wondered how I was still alive with this imbecile being near me at all times.

"When you get lost in thought," Lu Ten continued, "your little baby nose gets all wrinkled and your little chubby lips go into a pout!"

I scowled at him. Instead of cowering away like I wished him to, the idiot's grin grew so big it was almost like he was sparkling.

"You're so cute!"

I was really starting to weigh the pros and cons of letting him strangle me. At least, then I wouldn't have to listen to his incessant cooing about how adorable I was.

"Now, now Lu Ten." Iroh scolded, making the older boy loosen his grip on me and gaze up at our father adoringly. "We want our little Roku to live more than two years, don't we?"

Lu Ten nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Then what shouldn't we do?"

"Squeeze him too tight!"

He sounded much too happy about my possible death. Ops, sorry. Possible second death.

Iroh laughed. "That's right!"

I had to wonder how many times they had this conversation. After all, it sounded much too practiced and relaxed to be the first time. Maybe this was a conversation that all parents had to have with older siblings, just to make sure that they didn't lose their newborn in a too-tight hug. That would totally make sense.

Iroh lifted me out of Lu Ten's arms and raised me high above his head. I laughed and wriggled my arms around, enjoying the height.

"There's my little boy!" Iroh laughed with me.

"'oku! 'oku!"

I send a glare at the little prince for interrupting my family moment. For some odd reason, ever since our first meeting, Zuko decided that we were destined to be best friends. And, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to shake the little brat's attention.

Zuko life was going to be hard and complicated, and I just didn't know how to deal with it. On one hand, if I stopped Zuko from getting his scar and being banished, then he may never become the Avatar's teacher. But how could I just let Zuko live in the fire nation with his creepy father.

So I just wanted to stay away from him for now, at least until I figure out how not to lose my brother and can focus on Zuko completely. Just one major problem at a time.

Sadly, Iroh knew nothing of my inner turmoil and set me next to the prince and his soon to be psycho sister.

"'oku pway with me!" Zuko smiled and held out one of his little toy war balloons.

Staring at the innocent hope, I couldn't help but forgo my plan of ignoring my cousin and grab the red toy out of his chubby hand. It's not like he would remember any of this anyway.

* * *

"Little soldier boy, comes marching home."

Finishing his song, Iroh leaned down to place a soft kiss on his two-year old's forehead.

"Your mother loved you so much Roku."

The boy gave him a sleepy smile and seemed to be trying to fight his closing eyes.

"Daddy?" He spoke around a yawn.

"Yes, my little prince?"

"Am I a firebender?"

A proud smile spread across Iroh's aging face at the perfectly spoken words. Roku didn't speak much, but when he did, Iroh couldn't help but be amazed at his perfectly formed words. He was so much more advanced than Zuko already and they were only two.

"Of course!" Iroh laughed. "No member of the royal family had ever been a non-bender."

But that hadn't stopped Ozai from thinking that Zuko had lacked the spark and attempt to throw his newborn from the palace walls.

"How are you sure?" The young boy seemed to slip farther and farther into sleep with each word.

Iroh smiled.

"You have the eyes," He said, tapping right above Roku's eye.

Roku giggled once before his golden eyes slid shut and the child succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter two- Emerald Island

**AN-** So, I meant for this to be up earlier, but I kind of stopped half way through and finished it just now. I hope it's good!

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did Jet and Zuko would totally get it on.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Book one- Family**

 **Chapter two- Emerald Island**

* * *

They told me Emerald Beach was a place of new beginnings. That the beach will wash away your past like footsteps in the sand.

I didn't realize that it would happen quite so literally to me.

It started out like a normal day, or at least as normal as a day you could get on a vacation with two pairs of siblings that practically hated each other. I woke up in the morning to three-year-old Zuko yelling at two-year-old Azula for stealing his favorite toy. Then proceeded to sit through a very tense breakfast while Ozai tried to bait Iroh with passive-aggressive taunts and jabs.

Then had to watch as Iroh's tea had been knocked out of his hand _accidentally_ by his brother and he finally snapped. Their argument started with Ozai mocking Pai Sho and ended with Iroh setting his little brother's beard on fire.

I had expected Iroh to just ignore him and leave, but apparently Iroh was pretty rash before Lu Ten died. I had to wonder what the world would be like if Iroh took his rightful place on the throne without Lu Ten dying. Though I didn't dwell on the thought long. Ursa trying not to laugh as she helped put the spreading fire out was too amusing to miss for deep thoughts.

Thankfully, after the eggs and toast, the two families split up to do their own things. Or more specifically, they went to opposite sides of the island to be as far away from each other as possible. It was a wonder they managed to live in a palace together without it literally going up in flames. Maybe neither of them wanted to upset Azulon, he could really scary.

When we got to the beach I didn't go into the water, it kinda scared me. I didn't know much about the animals in this world, all I knew is that they were crazy hybrids of the ones back home, so I was a bit scared that I was going to get eaten by a crocodile-shark or something.

The worst part was, I don't even know if that was a real thing or if there was something worse.

Lu Ten didn't share my fears. Probably because he was actually a kid and didn't think about things like that. Kids don't think about the scary things in the shadows because they didn't have any experience with being hurt.

So while Iroh was distracted with trying to keep my brother safe from the sand sharks, I snuck away to take a walk.

Sometimes I envied the innocence of my peers. They could believe that the Fire Nation was truly the best. They could believe that the war was truly the Firelord's way of sharing it with the world.

I had to live with the fact that I was the prince of a nation that killed dozens of people every day, using soldiers that had been brainwashed with the thought that fire-benders that were the superior race, and everyone else should strive to be like them.

It was scary. My great grandfather killed an entire race of people with a power that was supposed to be used for good. The comet was a gift to help the fire-benders create a better world, not commit genocide on a peaceful people. Thousands of people who didn't even have an army.

As much as I hated the comparison, I couldn't help but see the similarities with Hitler and Sozin. It made me uncomfortable to think about it. I mean it's not like we had huge torture camps full of earth kingdom civilians, or I hoped we didn't.

I don't think I could continue to live in the royal palace if I found out that we had camps like in the holocaust. Though I knew that we had prison camps, but what I heard they didn't go around killing hundreds of the prisoners. The worst they did was beat them to a pulp for misbehaving, and that was a pretty general thing to do in prisons.

Sighing, I brought myself out of my disturbing thoughts and decided to focus on the sights of my walk.

I looked around, taking in the way the sun hit the waves and made them shine like gold. The feel of the waves hitting my feet as they washed away my footprints. And . . . and the fact I had no idea where I was.

Dammit! I thought that I had gotten a better sense of direction with my new body. But apparently, it had gotten worse. I didn't even remember turning, or going anywhere but straight ahead! But when I tried to walk backward, towards where I thought I left Lu Ten and Iroh, I only ended up getting more lost.

And of course, I had been walking in the water the whole time and my sign of my path had been washed away.

Didn't Iroh notice me walking away? Or was he too busy trying to save my idiot big brother from trying to feed the sand sharks?

So all I had to do was get back to them without getting more lost. I could totally do that!

* * *

Two hours later

My stomach growled as I took another turn through the forest of rocks I had found myself in. I thought that if I made cut through the ten-foot rocks and got the other side I would find myself closer to Iroh and Lu Ten. Instead, I found myself more lost than ever.

I thought about heading into town, but I didn't in fear of getting lost in a town full of people. For all I knew, someone would find out who I was and try to ransom me from the royal family. But if I was lost for any longer, it might be my only option. After all, who wouldn't give a young prince some food and a way back home?

A clearing emerged between the rocks and I couldn't help my sigh. I had already been in the clearing, which meant I was going in circles.

Then something that wasn't there before caught my eye, or should I say someones. Sitting in the middle of the glade were two very old women. They sat in identical poses of meditation. In perfect sync, they both opened one eye and gazed at me.

"Look at that Lo." One spoke, opening her other eye.

"I see it Li." The other answered, copying what I assumed was her twin.

"It seems a little prince wandered his way onto our property," They said together.

Lo and Li, I remembered them from the show. They would be Azula's firebender mentors, and later her advisors.

"Are you lost, little prince?"

I swallowed, the perfect way they spoke at the same time was starting to become creepy.

Slowly, trying to gage what they were thinking but their blank faces giving nothing away, I nodded.

"Well then." Lo stood.

"I guess we have not choice but to help you." Li continued.

"It is our civic duty after all." They finished.

That was starting to get really annoying. I hope they didn't do that the whole way.

* * *

I never thought that twins could be so annoying. I always thought maybe they would be charming when they talked together. Instead, it just made me want to rip my ears off and shove them in their mouths.

"Here we are Lo," Li said, her hand pushing me down the walkway.

Lo nodded. "That's right Li."

"I remember when Azulon used to come here every summer."

"We used to have so much _fun_ together didn't we Li."

"That's right Lo."

I shuddered, trying to push away the assaulting images of aging Azulon and the wrinkled twins in bed together. I wanted to bleach my brain, and the worst part was that I didn't think bleach had been invented yet.

I whimpered as they continued to talk about my young grandfather.

"And that time when he—" They both giggled.

I gagged.

Just as I was about to make a run for it, convinced that they were trying to kill me with talks of having _fun_ with my grandfather when I was pretty sure he was married, the front door opened.

"I can't just wait for the guards to—" He froze as his eyes met my form, his face filled with desperate relief.

"Father!" I screamed, running into his open arms. "Save me from the two-headed cobra-ells!"

"Two-headed cobra-ells?" Iroh whispered.

I glanced back at the twins, with identical looks of confusion on their face. "They kept telling me stories about the _fun_ they had with Grandfather."

Iroh looked nauseous. He took a deep breath, as if breathing in my scent, then stood up, bringing me with him.

"Thank you both." He nodded to the twins.

"No need to thank us." Lo said, bowing.

"We are just doing what we can to help our country." Li continued, also bowing.

"After all." They both spoke, lifting their heads to gaze at me with their blank eyes. "Young Roku might become Firelord someday."

A cold feeling settled in my stomach. For me to become fire lore that would mean that Lu Ten would have to die first, and that was exactly what I wanted to stop.

* * *

In all the years Ursa had been married to Ozai, they had not once been able to sit through a dinner with his brother without it going up in flames, literally. So she wasn't sure why she had proposed this idea and thought it would go well. Maybe it was because they had been fine during their family breakfasts, but in retrospect, that was probably because they were too tired to get into a real fight.

" _Please,_ " Ozai scoffed, "I could beat you in minutes."

Iroh gave a mocking laugh. "If I remember correctly, I beat you in _seconds_ last time."

Ursa sighed as Ozai gave a rather feral snarl at his brother. She had only wanted one dinner with her entire family, but it seemed that life just didn't want the brothers to get along.

"Everyone knows that _I'm_ the better Firebender." Stated Ozai.

"Oh really?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Have _you_ killed a dragon?"

Ozai growled deep in his throat. "That means nothing."

"Can you _make_ a dragon?" A small voice spoke up.

All heads snapped to the young boy near the end of the table.

"What was that Roku?" Iroh asked kindly.

The small boy didn't look deterred in the least with the entire family's attention on him. In fact, he seemed to have a mischievous look in his golden eyes.

"Can either of you make a dragon out of fire?" He asked like he was being completely innocent in the manipulation of his Father and Uncle.

"Of course!" They both glared at each other.

* * *

I'm not sure where the idea had come from. It had nothing to do with wanting to prove Iroh was better because I honestly wasn't sure if he was or not. I think it was just because I wanted to see a dragon made out of fire. That seemed to make the most sense.

"On three!" I yelled. "One, two, three!"

Both men surged forward, doing some odd martial arts thing as fire danced between their outstretched arms. Together they pushed the flames out. Ozai's morphed into something resubliming something like an otter-seal that had been stretched out too far. While Iroh's looked like a sea-serpent that had stopped growing and eaten too much rice.

Since it was my competition, Iroh had tasked me with choosing a winner. Ozai had protested, claiming that a real fire-bending master should judge the competition, but Iroh's glare had set him straight. So now I had to chose whether or not an otter-seal or a sea-serpent looked more like a dragon. It was a fairly easy choice.

"Father wins!" I said, throwing my hands up happily.

Lu Ten nodded next to me. "Uncle Ozai's looked more like some sort of otter-seal that got stretched out."

I felt myself beaming at him. He really was the perfect brother, always knowing exactly what I was thinking. I pulled on his pants to get his attention, then held my arms up to convene my need to be picked up. Once I was in his arms I wrapped myself tight around him.

"I love you brother."

* * *

After about two years, I realized that my sense of direction was only getting worse with age. First was the beach incident, then came the time I got lost and ended up at the fire sages temple (you don't want to know), and now this. The very first time I had ever been allowed to roam the palace on my own and now I was completely lost.

It wasn't fair. Why was I burdened with this abnormality, was it punishment from the gods? Because I was like eighty percent sure that I did nothing to upset them.

Sighing, I turned yet another conner and found myself face to face with giant tapestries of the past fire-lords. They were amazing and I loved seeing them in real life, the only problem was that I had seen them before, ten minutes ago. Which meant that I was still going in circles.

I didn't think I would. I was very careful to count the turns I made. I took a right at the double spears, then another right at the blue head thingy, another right at the burnt Azulon portrait, and a last right at the crossed swords. So for all logical purposes, I should not be back where I started. That didn't make sense. Iroh told me that if I ever got lost than to keep taking rights and I would find my way back home!

I slid down the wall. It had been nearly three hours and I still hadn't found my way back to Iroh and Lu Ten. I just kept ending up at the tapestries. Why hadn't I found my way back? It couldn't be that big of a castle!

I tilted my head and looked up at the giant form of my grandfather. He was a cold old man, but he was also gentle. Whenever I saw him, he would pick me up and ask about my life, ruffling Lu Ten's hair as if to tell him that even though he couldn't pick him up anymore, he still cared. He would even let Azula pull his hair when she was a baby, and I knew that had to hurt.

If all went to plan, not that there really was a plan, Iroh, and Lu Ten would be on the wall. They would be much better fire-lords than Azulon and Sozin ever were. Though I'm not sure that they would end the war, it would, at least, be less violent.

Iroh had been more and more absent lately. Lu Ten said that he was planing an important attack that would bring down the earth kingdom for good. I could only assume that it was the makings of the six-hundred siege on Ba Sing Sa, so I tried my best to distract him as much as I could. He seemed to think that he had been starving me of attention, but in reality, I was just trying to keep him from planning the battle that would kill his son. Was that so much to ask?

"Roku?"

I looked up at the voice, I hadn't heard anyone come down the hall. Standing in front of me in all of his normal sized glory was fire-lord Azulon. His golden eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm lost."

"Really," he said, "you've lived in this castle for five years and you still get lost?"

"Well, this _is_ the first time I was allowed on my own." I pouted.

He smiled down at me. "Not very promising results then."

"I tried to listen to Father's advice," I grumbled, "but it just made me go round in circles."

"And what was your Father's advice?"

"Always go right."

He laughed, a loud sound from his gut that reminded me of Iroh. "It seems your father wanted you to stay where you were when you get lost."

"Huh?"

He bent down and scooped me up, completely ignoring my confusion. "Let's get you back to your father, child. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"Nah." I waved him off. "He's getting used to it."

* * *

 **AN-** So that was the new chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked! The next chapter will be a rather large time skip so that I can get to cannon ASAP, and hopefully it will be up soon!

Lots of Love

Scarlett


	3. Chapter three- The six-hundred day siege

**Book one- Family**

 **Chapter Three- The six-hundred-day siege**

"Roku is a wonderful student, more mature than anyone else in his class. He hardly ever complains about the training like other students." Master Kunyo said, risking a quick glance at me across his desk.

"Then what's the problem?" Lu Ten asked. Furrowing his eyebrows at the teacher from his spot to my right.

Master Kunyo swallowed, pulling at his collar. "It just that— where did you say your father was again?"

Lu Ten gave him an unimpressed look. "He's at a very important meeting with our grandfather."

"You know," I added with a smile, "our grandfather the _Firelord_?"

Lu Ten gave me an amused look as Master Kunyo started pulling at his collar.

"Well, you see . . ." He swallowed again, his eyes darting around.

"Yes?" Lu Ten prodded.

Sitting up straighter in a burst of mock confidence, Master Kunyo met my brother's golden eyes. "Your brother's firebending is not . . . progressing at the same rate as the rest of the class."

Lu Ten glanced at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I sunk down impossibly farther down in my seat.

"Well, Roku's firebending is not. . . up to standard." Master Kunyo said. "It is not hot enough, and flickers out in seconds."

"Why?"

Master Kunyo looked confused. "Why?" He repeated.

"Yes, why is Roku's fire not up to standard? Are you not teaching him correctly?"

"N-no." Master Kunyo waved his hands wildly. "I'm teaching him just the same as the others!"

"Then teach him differently!" Lu Ten demanded.

"Differently?"

"Yes! If the normal way isn't working, then put him on a different regimen!"

Master Kunyo shrunk back. "I-I'll try." He whimpered.

"No, you _will_." Lu Ten said slowly. "Because if you don't then we'll find someone else. And who would hire a master the royal family turned away?"

He stood up and practically stormed out of the office with all the grace of a prince, with me right behind him. No doubt looking like a fumbling idiot. I expected him to say something, like how he was wanted me to try harder until I figured out what I was doing wrong. Or about how angry he was with me. But he didn't. In fact, he was quiet the entire way to the castle. Barely even glancing back to make sure I was still following him and hadn't wandered off like usual.

I knew that he and Iroh would be angry, though I didn't know it would be to this extent. I wondered if Iroh would yell. I had never imaged him yelling at me for something like this, but then again I didn't think that Lu Ten would have this sort of reaction either.

Only once we were deep inside the palace walls, staring at the royal garden, did Lu Ten acknowledge I was still with him. He was probably going to yell at me and waited until we were home so that people didn't gossip. He was probably so disappointed to have such an untalented little—

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having trouble with firebending?" He asked.

He sounded almost . . . sad?

"You're not mad?" I whispered.

He turned around and looked down at me, his eyes soft. "Of course I'm not mad. I just wish that you told me you needed help."

"But—"

"No buts." He smiled, kneeling to my eye level. "Just because you aren't good at something now, doesn't mean that you will never be good at it."

I shook my head at him. "Azula is younger than me and she's three lessons ahead."

Lu Ten scoffed and flicked his wrist dismissively. "Don't compare yourself to Azula. She's a once in a life time prodigy."

"Zuko—"

"Is constantly pressured by Uncle Ozai to be better."

I pouted at his interruptions, but he just smiled, cupping my face in his hands.

"Don't doubt yourself so much Roku," He whispered. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A long time ago, before General Iroh became the general he came to be known, he was the father of two beautiful sons. Lu Ten, the oldest son, was kind and nurturing to everyone. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't off getting into some sort of mischief or playing soldiers with his friends. So devoted to his nation he could spend days discussing the battle tactics of the past and how they could be improved. He would sit in his father's study and just read the memoirs of the former majors, learning from their mistakes.

Now Roku, his younger son, was a bit different. He was rather quiet from the moment he was born, always staring at the world with wide intelligent golden eyes that made you question how old the child really was. But he wasn't quiet all the time. There were moments, however rare they were, where no one could shut the boy up. He would go on and on about subjects he had learned in class or in one of the many scrolls he got emersed in. Though most of his time was spent wandering the castle, and not coming back until one of the guards realized the dark haired boy had passed them five times and was once again, lost.

As the years passed, things changed. Roku started to attend firebending classes with his cousins, and Lu Ten became a master. Roku was the head of his class in his academic studies, but struggled in firebending, his inner fire weak. And Lu Ten excelled in the training he had started to become a fighter.

It was around this time Iroh started to plan. He talked with his father almost everyday, and after every talk he was closer and closer to the vision he saw in the dragon's fire. He became consumed with making that vision a reality. For his, and the Fire Nation's sake. And because of this that he didn't notice how he could help his youngest in the same way he had helped himself. In fact it wasn't until one night at dinner that he noticed how stressed his youngest really was.

Lu Ten placed his half-empty bowl of rice on the table loudly, drawing the attention of his family. "I joined the army this afternoon." He declared.

It took a moment, but when the sudden statement sunk in, the table erupted into chaos.

"That's wonderful Lu—" Iroh started. But then Roku stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the table cutting him off.

"No!" He yelled. "No, you didn't!"

Iroh and Lu Ten started at him in shock. Neither of them had ever seen Roku get angry enough to yell.

Iroh frowned in confusion at his son. "Roku." He said with slight scolding. "Do not raise your voice like that. This is a good thing, you brother is showing his loyalty to our nation."

"No he's not!" Roku yelled back, his voice becoming higher in pitch. "He's just going end up—"

The young boy growled in frustration, as if the words he wanted wouldn't come. There was another moment of silence as they both stared at Roku. Then he let out a shout worthy of Zuko in one of his fits, and flipped the table in a burst of fire before storming out in a flurry flames.

"I don't know what Master Kunyo is complaining about," Lu Ten grumbled, "his fire feels plenty hot to me."

* * *

Well, running off like that wasn't my best moment.

In general, I had to pay perfect attention not to get lost in the labyrinth of a palace we lived in. So racing away in a fit of panic just got me stuck in an area of castle I couldn't recognize for the life of me.

"Roku?"

I looked up from my place sitting against the wall and was met with the sight of a very confused looking Zuko.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Your rooms are on the opposite side of the palace."

"Of course, they are," I grumbled. I always ended up as far away from my original spot as psychically possible.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No."

Zuko took couple of steps closer until he was standing right next to my spot on the floor. Leaning against the stone wall he slid down in an almost perfect impersonation to how I did it moments before.

"What's the matter?" He whispered.

I gave him a sidelong look. Every time I saw my cousin's unmarked face I was reminded that it was my responsibility to keep it like that way. But now I wasn't sure if I could. I hadn't been able to stop my brother from joining the army after all. Now it was too late. He couldn't back out now without being labeled a coward.

"Lu Ten joined the army," I answered.

A smile spread across his young face. "That's great!"

"No, it's not!" I growled. "It's terrible!"

"But, he's giving his life to serving our nation."

"Exactly!" I yelled. "Giving his _life_!"

Zuko just gave me a confused look.

I sighed, dropping my head into my hands and knotting them in hair. "He could die Zuko. My brother could _die._ "

My brother was _going_ to die.

Zuko laughed suddenly, making me look at him in horror. Since when did he start to act like Azula? Why hadn't I noticed that?

"Sorry," He said, smiling. "It's just that I can't image Lu Ten dying. He's a firebending master after all. He's not going to just die."

"Thank Agni." I chuckled in relief. "I thought you were turning into Azula there for a second."

It was Zuko's turn to look horrified, turning my chuckles into full blown laughter.

"Promise to kill me if that ever happens."

I gave him my best serious look, nodding. "I promise."

We both broke into giggles.

* * *

"I'm sorry for freaking out."

Lu Ten snapped his head up, finding his brother hovering in the doorway.

"It's fine." He sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're not off lost somewhere."

"What?" Roku scoffed a little too loudly. "That's ridiculous."

Lu Ten couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His little brother would never be a good liar. Neither would their father for that matter. He always go this funny little blush when he lied to them.

"Don't die," Roku whispered suddenly, making Lu Ten's eyes widen in surprise.

"Is that what you're so worried about?"

Roku averted his gaze to the floor. As if he was worried about his brother's reaction.

"I'm not going to die Roku." Lu Ten whispered.

"How do you know?"

Lu Ten stood, crossing the floor in only a few steps and scooped his brother into a tight hug.

"I can't promise you anything. But I can tell you this." He slid down to Roku's eye level with his hands still on his small arms. "I will always be with you. Whether I'm in this world or the next.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" I whined gazing up at Iroh with a pout. Trying my best to ignore the fleet of war ships resting in the bay behind him.

"Yes," He answered softly, laying a hand on my head. "But don't worry, your Aunt Ursa will look after you. You won't even notice we're gone."

"Yeah I will," I grumbled. "The servants make terrible tea."

Iroh laughed his deep belly laugh that was now so familiar, and so comforting.

"Don't leave." I pleaded.

"Oh, Roku." He smiled sadly, knelling down to my level. "We aren't going forever. We'll be back before you know it."

Even he knew it was a lie, I could tell. He just didn't know how big of one he was telling.

I rushed forward and grabbed him in the tightest hug I could manage. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Day one of the siege_

The siege was suppose to start soon. Lu Ten and Iroh had been gone for nearly two months, which was just enough time to get to Ba Sing Sa and start the attack plan. Hopefully both Lu Ten and Iroh would be back at the end of it.

Did it make me selfish to rather have a city burn than lose my family?

I sat in the main room of the family sweet, lost in my troubled mind. Twirling my finger idly in the tea that the servants set out for me. It wouldn't be as good as Iroh's, it never was.

"Is the tea to your liking Price Roku?" One of them asked.

I took a sip, barely tasting the hot water as it hit my tongue.

"It's fine," I answered just loud enough for the servant to hear.

He nodded before bowing and walking out of the room.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

How irresponsible.

* * *

 _Day 52_

"Do you miss them?" Zuko asked. Ripping off another piece of bread and throwing it to the turtle-ducks.

The turtle duck darted forward, grabbing the piece of bread before any of its siblings had a chance.

I nodded and threw in a piece of my own.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I tore my eyes from the baby turtle-ducks and locked them onto my cousin. Trying my best not to stare at the gaping lack of scar covering his face.

"I'm fine Zuko," I answered. "Stop worrying so much."

"It's just . . ." He paused to look me over. "You're barely talking and I can't remember the last time I saw you eat."

I chuckled at him and his innocent eyes. "We eat in separate rooms, cousin."

"But—" He whinnied.

"But what?"

His face suddenly brightened, as if a light bulb had quite literally lit inside his head.

"You should move in with us!"

I shook my head, smiling, and turned my gaze back to the turtle-ducks, throwing them another piece of bread.

"Don't be silly," I said. "There's a reason we're in different wings."

"Yeah, because of our _fathers._ "

"Like putting them in separate corners of a room." I laughed.

"But Uncle Iroh isn't _here,_ " He stressed.

I glared, tossing the bread in more forcefully.

"I know."

"No," whined Zuko again. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," I said more gently. "You're telling me there's no reason not to move to your wing until father comes back."

"Exactly!" He said, delighted. "Will you?"

"No."

" _Aww!_ "

* * *

 _Day 104_

Summer in the Fire nation was like living in an oven both day, and night. During the day the sun was like a hot light you would put in a lizard cage. At night the ground had managed to heat up to the point it was like walking on coal.

Most people would moan about how annoying the hot was. They would get all wrapped up in their sheets and complain as much as their throats could handle. In my last life I would have been one of those people. Then I was reborn a firebender and the heat became the best thing in the world.

Each type of bender had a preferred season, the time of the year they felt the most comfortable. For the Earth Nation it was fall, when it was cool but not cold. The Air Nation loved the spring, it was full of new life and just as the warm was filling the world once again. When it turned winter the water froze over, and ice was everywhere, the perfect time for the Water Tribes. As for us in the Fire Nation, we basked in the summer. The hot feeding our inner fire.

Though it never seemed to effect our pale skin for some odd reason. I could sit in the sun for hours and end up without even a slight tan or burn to show.

I reveled in it.

Plus my rather weak firebending was that much stronger when the temperature went up. Though so was everyone else's, so I was still as weak as ever when compared to the average student, and Azula still had enough of a reason to poke fun at me.

"Can you even light a candle with your flame?" She gave a sharp laugh. "Sorry, silly question. Of course, you can't."

Setting my jaw I ignored her best I could while she was literally laughing in my ear.

"I bet you can't even light paper. Such a weak little prince. You're a disgra—"

"Azula!"

We both jumped at sudden scolding voice that appeared behind us. Slowly we turned to find a very pissed looking Ursa standing between the columns looking out onto the courtyard. If she was a firebender then a wall of fire would have grown behind her. But instead she rushed forward and grabbed Azula's arm.

"You do _not_ make fun of your cousin!" She yelled as dragged her daughter away.

Azula looked back at me and stuck her tongue out with a nasty look. I just smiled, lying back to relax in the sun as I was before Azula so rudely interrupted me.

* * *

 _Day 268_

"Come in." I called. Not bothering to rise to answer the knock while I was trying to explain to a servant what tasted different in the tea.

"Roku." Ursa smiled, stepping into the main room. "Are you giving the servants a hard time about the tea again?"

I smiled back. "Of course not Aunt. When have you _ever_ known me to do that?"

She shook her head fondly, taking her usual seat my table. "The new letters came in from the wall."

"Give them here," I demanded making grabby hands.

She raised an eyebrow. "Give them here _what?_ "

"Give them here _please_ dear Aunt."

"Of course dear nephew."

I smirked at her as I ripped open the one link I had to my family as soon as it landed in my waiting hands.

* * *

 _Day 566_

"What you do is try and knock the apple off the other persons head." Azula said, running back towards Zuko. "Like this!'

Azula sent a bolt of fire and caught the stem of the apple on fire. Zuko raced forward, running full sped at Mai and knocking her into the pond.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with them Roku?" Ursa asked gently.

We stood a good ways away. Out of sight of the other children, but still able to watch them run around the courtyard making fools of theselves.

I sighed, at her always worried tone. "Even if I did want to play with them, they wouldn't let me. Azula hates me."

"Zuko always wants to play with you."

I tilted my head back so I could meet her eyes and gave her a smile.

"I know," I whispered.

"Hoe about this?" She spoke softly. "I bet there's a new letter from your father waiting. Do you want to go ask?"

"Of course Aunt."

* * *

 _Day 600_

A servant bowed to Ursa, presenting a scroll in his hands. Wordlessly she toke it and unrolled it. Eyes darting quickly across the words.

Something unfamiliar flashed in her eyes, and she sat straighter in her chair.

I looked up at her, my stomach heavy.

"Another letter so soon?" I asked, my voice sounding so much calmer than it had any right to.

She gave me an unfamiliar look. "I'm so sorry Roku, your brother—"

I didn't bother to hear the rest of her words. I knew what they were already. I didn't need to listen to her tell me my brother had died in combat. He was gone and never coming back. All because I didn't stop him when I had the chance.

I didn't the look at the pity in her eyes, the swirls in the wood table were much more pleasant. They never delivered bad news. They had and always would be there, even while the world fell to the hands of fate.


	4. Chapter four- The tears of the earth

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took so long to get up, but at least, it's here now. Though I don't think this is my best work, so sorry about that. This also might go a way you're not expecting because I finally figured out how this was going to differ from the canon.

 **Disclaimer** **-** I don't own Avatar.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Book one: Family**

 **Chapter Four: The Tears of the Earth**

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Rain, how appropriate.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The world was crying the tears that I couldn't seem to make fall myself.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

I could have stopped him if I would have just tried harder. I could have even convinced him to join the Navvy instead.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Why didn't I stop him?

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

I closed my eyes, too tired to try and move from the ground. The rain was just tears the world cried for her children. Children that the fire nation killed every day. Children that we burnt to the ground, turning their home to ash with a simple flick of our wrist. It was always raining somewhere.

It should rain more here. We deserve it.

S _plosh_

 _Splosh_

I didn't bother to turn my head to the oncoming footsteps. It wasn't _him,_ it would never be him again. And when they talked, no doubt saying the same thing everyone had been saying since the hawk arrived, it wouldn't be his voice.

But they didn't talk. Just stood there, blocking the rain from streaming down my face like the tears that should be coming from me.

My eyes didn't focus on the figure, and I didn't have the energy to try and make them. It didn't matter who they were when I knew who it wasn't.

Maybe it was Ozai come to kill me so that he could take the throne.

"Roku."

Not Ozai then.

The person knelt down, his no doubt expensive robe falling into the mud I was laying in. The rain resumed it's onslaught onto my face.

A wrinkled hand threaded itself through my hair.

"You need to come inside."

I didn't care to answer him. I wasn't going inside to the people who thought they knew what was going through my head. They were just going to give me the same empty words they had on repeat.

I wondered if Ozai had approached Azulon with his proposition yet. What would he say now that I was still here? Would he tell my grandfather about my lack of power? Claiming that I would never be a worthy Firelord when my fire could barely grow bigger than a candle flame.

I wouldn't blame him if he did. I was weak after all, I couldn't even manage to save my older brother from dying in war. Even when I knew the future, I had no power to stop it.

"You'll catch you the death of cold if you stay in this rain."

I let my eyes slide over to his form. His hand was still moving through my matted hair, impersonating the feel of Iroh's when he sang me to sleep. But Iroh wasn't here, he had left me as well.

Maybe he knew it was my fault too.

"Good," I whispered, using my voice for the first time in days.

The hand froze. "I've already lost one grandson this week, you want me to lose another?"

Guilt stabbed my heart. Why did he have to put it like that?

I slid my eyes back to the sky. Basking in the feel of the rain trickling down my face, and imaging that they were my tears. The tears who refused to fall.

Gentle hands moved under me, gliding through the mud and lifting me from it. My body moved automatically as my head to came to rest on his chest and my hands gripped the red silk.

He was so warm. The opposite of my brother, who would never be warm again.

All because of me.

* * *

With the letter of Lu Ten's death came Ursa's crying face, Zuko's look of confusion laced with hurt, Azula's revelation, and Ozai . . . well Ozai's delight. It was everything he had barely dared to hope for. With Lu Ten out of the picture, there was nothing substantial between him and the throne. Iroh couldn't take the throne without an heir, and without Lu Ten he had no _real_ heir.

Of course there was Roku, but would make no impact on an argument against Ozai. The kid wasn't even a fire-bender. Sure he was known to make a small flame every now and again. But he would never be strong enough to become the Fire-lord. Ozai knew that, and he was sure his father felt the same.

At least, he was sure until a week after the Siege of Ba Sing Sa was abandoned and he went to approach his father with a proposition. A proposition that would end with Ozai being the crown prince, and just a few short year between him and death of his father.

So when he approached the throne room he felt confidant. He decided to forgo the show of Azula's prodigy in fire-bending, for fear of reminding his father of that worthless scrap that he called a grandson, and go for the more direct path. The confidence inside of him grew as his father's short welcome came from behind the doors, and he walked the long stride to the large flames.

"Father." He greeted with the customary bow.

"Ozai." Azulon's rough voice answered. "What can I do for you?"

"You must have realized as I have, father. That with Lu Ten gone, Iroh has no suitable heir. After his son's death, my brother has abandoned his siege on Ba Sing Sa, and who knows when he will return home."

Azulon stayed quiet, and unreadable expression on his face. Ozai took this as a sign of agreement and continued his monologue.

"I am here father, and my heir is alive."

"You say your brother's bloodline has ended, but what do you have to say about Ruko?" Azulon asked.

"Roku," Ozai replied. "Is not suitable for the throne. He is weak, my children are not."

"Say what it is you want."

"Father," Ozai said. "Revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant here to serve you, and our nation. Use me."

An unexpected sneer worked it's way onto the Firelord's face. "You dare suggest I betray Iroh?! My first born! So quickly after the demise of his beloved son!"

A small flash of panic ran through Ozai, this was not what he had anticipated. His father was supposed to agree, but be reluctant to turn over the birthright for fear of how the people would react.

"I think Iroh had suffered enough." Azulon continued. "But you?! Your punishment has scarcely begun!"

Ozai's heart beat faster. What was his father going to do?

"Your punishment should fit your crimes." His father growled. "You too will know the pain of losing a first born son. By sacrificing your own!"

Relief flooded through Ozai, but he made sure not to show it. His father shouldn't know that this is something Ozai had craved an excuse to do since the day he read Ursa's letter. Of course he knew that Zuko was his. But he had always been more Ursa than Ozai, and that made him weak. He had been waiting for the right time to stage an _accident_ , but this was much better.

He bowed his head, as if in pain. "Yes, father." He said.

Strolling through the tall doors, he smiled. This may not be what he had wanted, but it was still a good thing. He could handle getting the throne at a later date. For now he was happy knowing that his worthless son would soon be gone.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily for me in the days following Lu Ten's death. In fact sleep seemed to be elusive since the day Iroh left, taking his soothing lullaby with him.

Sighing, I turned onto my back and stared up at the glow of the moon reflecting on my ceiling. Life was strange, very strange. Just eleven years ago I was a teenager in a world where fire-benders and the Fire Nation only existed in a cartoon. And in those eleven years I went from a fifteenth year old boy, to a delighted toddler, to a preteen so full of angst it was disgusting.

But the strangest part wasn't the whole waking up as an infant in an alternate universe, or becoming a person that could literally create fire (sort of). It was the fact that I didn't feel any older then when I died. Sure I knew more of the love and pain in the world, but I didn't feel like a twenty-six year old. I still felt like the fifteen year old who got lost on the way home and ended up with a sledgehammer in his head.

While I knew that I was more mature, I still didn't fell all that different in age. In someways I even felt more like I was eleven than fifteen. Though I couldn't tell exactly why I had an idea. Isn't it what people always say, that age is just a number? I knew now true that was.

I took a deep breath, opening my eyes from where I had let the drift closed. Age, it was a good distraction to my inner pain, but it ran out of content rather quickly. With a small turn of my head, I gazed out the wide windows looking out onto the courtyard. The small duck pond glowed with the light of the moon in an otherworldly way. The turtle ducks had all gone to bed, and yard was undisturbed as the palace slept. Then, as quickly as a snake striking, a darkly cloaked figure darted across the path and disappeared behind the wall blocking my view.

So quickly it hurt, I bolted upright, my mind racing at a million miles per hour. Was it an assassin from the Earth Kingdom here to take away Iroh's last living heir? Or was it a spirit here to punish the royal family for the war?

The floor boards creaked as figure made it's way into the main room and approached my door. Fighting off every urge I had to duck under the covers, I slowly slid back into my bed and away from the door. In a cliche show of suspense, the door creaked as it was pushed. As it opened I couldn't seem to make myself do anything beside watch the figure come forward. It's long cloak just barely sliding across the floor. After two steps, arms reached up and pulled back the deep hood to reveal the solemn face of Ursa.

Suddenly I understood. It was time. Time for Azulon to die and Ozai to take the throne in Iroh's absence. I hadn't prepared for this night, not truly thinking it wouldn't come with my presence as Iroh's heir. But Ozai had always hated me, and ever since he learned of my nonexistent skill in fire-bending, he had thought me useless.

But that did nit explain why Ursa was in my room. She should have been in Zuko's room, or Azula's.

"Aunt?" I whispered into the silence.

A smile born somewhere between pain and reassurance spread across her face. "Nephew. I need you to get dressed."

Dressed? What?

"Why?"

Not ready to wait, she strode forward in quick, sure steps to my drawers. Starting to pull out a simple outfit, taking my winter cloak from where it sat hidden under many layers. I had never used it.

"Aunt?" I whispered.

"Hurry Roku," She demanded, pulling me out of bed. "We need to go."

I followed her hands. Getting changed quickly into the clothing she played out and shadowing her as she hurried out into the main room. This is where I stopped. The room was the one place where I could still feel Lu Ten's laugh. I wasn't going to abandon it without an explanation.

"Ursa," I called.

As if broken out of trance, she jolted. A wide, almost scared expression spread across her face as she turned to gaze at me with her wide amber eyes.

"Whats happening?" I asked with desperation. I needed an answered before I followed her out into places unknown.

"We need to hurry." Was her only answer was she stretched a hand out for me to take?

"Why?"

"To save your life."

* * *

When Iroh's ship docked on Fire Nation shores, he was met with a wave of grave news. His father had died in the night. A sudden fever suspected taking him, too quick to be had disappeared the very same night making her a most promising suspect.

Though that was a near bruise on the gapping wound he had been given.

Not only had Ursa vanished, but so had Roku. Leaving his bed unslept in, and no sign of struggle. It was as if he

His son, Iroh's baby boy, was gone, missing, kidnapped.

Now, Iroh was not stupid enough to think Ursa would kill Azulon for no reason and then flee without her children So he didn't blame her. He didn't blame Ozai either, even though he knew that it was his fault. The only person that was to blame was him.

He was the one that had obsessed over taking Ba Sing Sa for himself. That vision he had seen in the dragons' flame, the one of him taking the great Earth Kingdom capital for himself, had been a lie. A clever trick that had lead to him losing not one, but both of his beloved sons.

So as Iroh stepped into the room where he had watched both his sons take their first steps, he made no attempt to hold back the tears. For he would never see his oldest again, and his youngest was gone. Stolen away into the night. The walk was short to Roku's room, but by the time he got there he felt as if he had been walking for miles.

The bed was still soft, just as it was the last night he had laid in it with his son and sang the lullaby that had always guaranteed his sleep. As Iroh sat down the bed crumpled, just like . . . wait crumpled?

In a moment, he had lifted himself off the bed and grabbed the note that had been stuffed underneath the thin cover. Ripping the paper open with shaking hands he quickly absorbed every word scribbled on it in a haste.

 _Father,_

 _I am truly sorry for abandoning you in such a time, but know that it is not my wish to go. If there was any other choice I would stay. Waiting for your arrival that I have no doubt would help dull the pain of Lu Ten's death. But there is no other choice, it is not safe for me her e. I am sorry for being the cause of you losing both of your sons. And nothing I can say will help you with the pain. So just know that I am alive father, and I am safe._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Roku_

The tears came faster now. Running down Iroh's new wrinkles and into his rapidly greying beard.

 _I 'll love you forever, my sweet baby boy._


End file.
